DESCRIPTION (adapted from abstract) The investigators propose to develop and implement an integrated curriculum into medical training that will enhance the knowledge and clinical skills of medical students, residents, and practicing physicians. A multi-faceted educational intervention program will be instituted that 1) is vertically structured to best address the needs and skills of different learners; and 2) incorporates the principles of adult learning at all levels and has particular emphasis on learning in the clinical setting. A multi-disciplinary team consisting of physicians, a nutritionist, and medical educators will teach learners at all levels in primary care specialties in both didactic and clinical settings. Educational methods include patient simulations (including computerized digital video cases) for application in problem based learning sessions and assessment of learners' clinical competencies; informational and motivational bulletins tailored to the progressive stages of learning of medical students and regularly delivered electronically to all students; didactic education programs coupled with clinical precepting and prompting systems to enhance clinical nutrition skills for residents in primary care programs; and continuing education programs for faculty and practicing physicians. Materials developed for implementation of the educational programs will be compiled into a cohesive curriculum that spans all years of the medical school curriculum and contains progressively complex materials for residents and practicing physicians. This curriculum and several electronically based cases and learning strategies are intended to be readily transferrable to other medical training settings. An evaluation will examine process and impact on learner knowledge, attitudes, and confidence regarding nutrition assessment and counseling.